Eternities' Demand
Old and New Darkness One month, or thirty-one days to be more precise, have passed since Nikolai Ichor, the Master of the guild Pantheon guild and one of Ishgar's strongest mages, left for Aeternum. However, unknown to his guild and the rest of the Toveri Alliance he was defeated by two of Kladenets' Nine Elementals; the King's Guard. He was captured and was put into healing, but Kladenets wanted to bring Project Ether to fruition, and could not wait for him to revive. So he left his continental kingdom to go to Pantheon. He, unknown to most, killed all of Aconite Town and most of the minor members of the Pantheon guild in search of what would bring his project to life. Luckily all of the S-Class Mage's were sent out on long mission, and were unaware that Kladenets had killed and taken possession of a mage of Pantheon. After his trip to Pantheon was unsuccessful, Kladenets then traveled to the Toveri Alliance where they were hosting a current guild master's meeting in hopes of finding the key to his Project Ether. An Intrusive Demand Silver Kasumi sat at the large table, legs crossed underneath her skirt as she tapped her slender, calloused fingers on the table, only partially listening to the conversation being held. It was a typical meeting, with mundane chatter about the activity of Dark Guilds, the Magic Council and some general chit-chat between the guild's leaders. Boring. Always boring to the restless woman, she just wasn't cut out for this. Especially since there was an unfamiliar face. Her crimson gaze always returned to the man. With his thin attractive features and his saccharine smirk, she found something oddly unsettling and fake about Carlito Play. Her eyes then settled on her brother, who always seemed to be complacent with these types of things, a natural speaker, always acting with smooth poise and genuine smiles. She should just leave these sort of things to him. Silver sighed, ceasing her consistent tapping before commenting on the current matter at hands, the delegation of this month's supply of jobs. "I would like to claim the jobs regarding the exploration in Crocus, the disappearing sailors and the restaurant entertainment request in Luca. Any complaints?" She asked, sending an unintentional sharp glare towards the occupants of the room. Samarra Inari, who sat adjacent to the Crashing Wave masters, spoke up after a brief silence. "I don't believe their are. You can go ahead and take on those tasks, just be careful of the potential risk of Sirens in the reports of sailors. Despite their annoyance, they are a protected species by the Council." Samarra notices the restlessness of the members around the alliance's table as the meeting is coming down to it's final topic. She notices the uneasiness of her fellow guild masters at the sight of the unannounced S Class mage that sits in the position of the more inactive guilds of the alliance. She feels she had better mention something in order to settle the thoughts of the mage in questions. Clearing her throat she directs her gaze to Carlito, "Pardon my rudeness Carlito, but I did not receive any word of your attendance at this meeting. Although typically Nikolai doesn't attend alliance functions, he is rather good about notifying one of us when he is sending a replacement. So can I ask why you are hear and why you have stayed silent until now?" "Lord Nikolai is in the Kingdom of Aeternum in the continent of the same name. It's far north passes Ishgar and Alakitasia. He was given a request, for him to come to the continent or the continent would invade Ishgar." Samarra mental scoffs at the details of the request presented to Nikolai, but nods her head at the explanation as to Pantheon's guild master. "That does not answer my question as to why you have come unannounced in his place. Is there information on Pantheon that you would like to share? Or did you come merely to listen. Speaking of, does anyone else have any comments they would like to share before we bring the meeting to its close?" She asks with a raised eyebrow as she looks out among her colleagues with inquisition. Making sure she gives the master's ample room to speak before she returns to her questions of the S Class Mage. "What you y'all think you know of Kladenets? He gave us an annoyance a few months ago. However he truly wasn't trying then. He has since changed his plans. Now he has returned home to his kingdom in Aeternum. As his younger brother Nikolai left to prevent a full out war. Kladenets also called King Aetermum, has over 20 million personnel of warriors, mages, Machina, and more. However his elite guard is called the Nine Elementals, a group of mages equal to the Spriggan 12 class, the same class as Nikolai and Kladenets. A group of nine immensely powerful mages. Kiryk Lochlann also called the Lightning King, the Chief of Staff, and mouthpiece of the King. His Lightning Magic is truly something to behold. Ryota Kaneko the War Machine, the smartest person overall in the entire continent, his magic in conjunction with his career as the Chief of the R&D Magic Department is frightful. Aine Euryphresea, all I have is her nickname and rumors as the Fairy Empress she hold the Sacred Light. Annarose Antoinette, a Devil Slayer called the Weiss Walküre, a Mage who's ability allows her Demonic Magic in a continent so pure it normally purifies all demonic. Irminsul the credited ageless 1,000 year old God of Magic of the Past, Present, and Future, the strongest of the Nine, magical knowledge unequaled and no less in strength than equal to the Magic King August. Lorelei Faraday the High Priestess the most accomplished of the Nine and strongest female of the Nine and almost Irminsul's equal in Magic Power. Edward Hartmann the Bloody Secrecy, a master of assassination that is feared all over Earthland. Arashi Senshi of the Thousand Methods, a ninja that learned magic and is Aeternum's strongest spy. Yarrow Aurora the Weapon King, the overall second strongest of the Nine, a Machina who's experience, Magic Power, and cruelty is legend through the world. Now do you see why diplomacy is best? However I haven't heard anything in thirty-one days. But Ishgar couldn't take on another war after only nine years after the Alakitasia War. However until I hear different, I most assume he is fine. After only two months of espionage in Aeternum all I learned was the Nine and the size of the army. I haven't discovered the infrastructure of the army or even the Kingdom. All I know about that is Kladenets is the King the highest authority. Next is his guard the Nine second in command over the entire Kingdom. However can we move on, Nikolai is likely just undercover." Alice closed her eyes momentarily as she listened to the unfamiliar man go on and on for much longer than she had expected. She adjusts her glasses when he finally finishes, her gaze cold as her eyes met with Carlito's, "That was quite the exposition dump. I don't understand why you felt the need to go into so much detail. Especially considering these Nine you speak of are merely Spriggan level mages. Not to undermine said level of power but it isn't as though we haven't dealt with that level before, but I digress. The question of why it is we were not made aware of this 'looming invasion' until just now still remains. How foolish of your guild master to go off on his own without even informing his fellow alliance members of the situation, making your statements about ' seeing why diplomacy is best ' undeniably ironic. I suppose I should commend you for your faith in your guild master, though, it is to be expected of mages to have that amount of unwavering faith in their guild master. That being said, I am not required to have said faith, so the lack of communication both before and after the Pantheon guild master's disappearance is of course, worrisome. Or at least it would be had he cared enough to inform us before hand. Forgive my cruelty, but I must say that whatever fate has befallen him is one brought upon himself." The red-haired woman said, her voice as cold and emotionless as the expression on her face. Samarra nods her head in agreeance, "I must agree with my fellow leader in this instance. The alliance prides itself on its communication, so I please ask that you, Nikolai, and you guild refrain from such prolonged silence with a manner that has the potential to develop into something greater. And please tell your Master to refrain from covert missions without our knowledge, as we all know that it has ended in disaster before." Samarra says with a sharp tone, alluding to previous events with Nikolai and his brother's childish power struggle. Suddenly....BOOOOOOM! The room basically exploded! A man in dark clothes, with hair darker than the darkest starless night, landed on the center of the Guildmaster's Table. "Kladen...ets what are you doing here?!" Asked Carlito. Kladenets looked around at the Guildmaster's. "It been a long time...well too long for my tastes anyhow. I had begun to think I wouldn't be able to see your smiles again."Kladenets sat on the center of the table that had debris on it. " I need to sit down, I don't do this diplomacy thing too often." Carlito in an unusual manner of anger asked the man before him, "What do you want Darkness?!" Kladenets pointed to the sky. "I want all pure, clean, and equal form in this world." "What does that even mean?" Carlito inquired. Kladenets looked at Carlito and the rest of them before he explained. "There exist an ancient library in Aeternum; The Spiral Spire. It was the greatest construction of Aion, the Mage of the Beginning. Inside the myriad upon myriads of books is the Tome of Aion. Conscripted within is Aion's knowledge. However, only mages of his bloodline can read it. My plan is linked to this man." Carlito looked weird and confused. "Kladenets enough with the lies, Aion was a myth." Kladenets blasted Carlito out of his chair. "He did exist over 10,000 years ago, and he left the Tome." "Fine Kladenets what does Aion have to do with us now." Carlito asks. Kladenets took his time to collect his thoughts before continuing. "In the Beginning, Magic was formless like the world. The Abyss of Magic was darkness, but it wasn't godly or demonic. It was neutrally pure. When light came Magic took many forms. However Aion, under guidance from the Gods, grew into a powerful mage. Aion developed his power without any favor to the Magic Races. He was simply a Mage who lived to be over 2000 without any spell. He was just that powerful. My Project Ether is simply that. To return Earthland to a time without Gods, Dragons, Demons or any creatures of magic. "Since I have learned magic close to the original form of Magic, as did my brother Nikolai, we are the Power and Function of Projecy Ether. Nikolai and I will recreate the One Magic, and according to myth, be given one wish. I will erase all Holy, Dragon, and Demon Particles, and all things connected to these creatures from Earthland. Then banish all of the ones living here to other worlds. Then I will retain the ultimate power of the new One Magic, as Earthland Eternal Mage King for all time. This is Project Ether." Kladenets looked at the people before them. "Give me the Diamyth." The Diamyth was the Key to Project Ether and the sole purpose for Kladenets journey. The Masters Reply Vasto was sitting at the end of the table, closest to the man who had intruded, and he sat stiff and quiet while the man spoke. The air around him grew tense as the lecture went onto the topic of dismissing all magical creatures and their relatives, as a good portion of his guild has magic that was descendant of the Lupin creatures of old. His body became rigid in anger and made him clench his fist out of anger towards the man. Yet the shadow wolf remained silent, plotting a way to help rid himself and the others of this situation. After a loud boom echoed through the meeting room Alice's glasses became obscured by dust, a problem she quickly corrected by pulling a green handkerchief from her pocket and wiping them clean. When she once again placed them on her face she was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar man sitting in the middle of the guild master's table atop a pile of rubble. The poor manners and uncleanliness of the man before her made her cringe inwardly but said disgust was not shown on her face as it remained expressionless. She listened to the man go on and on about things she found no interest in, knowing it was always better to observe before you act in any situation. The back and forth between the two men ended with the new arrival demanding they give him something. She wiped dust from the book that had been sitting on the table before her and sat it back down with a quiet sigh of annoyance, "What a gaudy disturbance," Alice began curtly before continuing, "I suppose doors do not exist wherever it is you are from? That would be the only passable excuse for such an ostentatious entrance. However, there exists no excuse for such rude behavior. You arrive unannounced simply to waste our time with pointless chatter and then you have the audacity to demand something from us? We haven't the time to deal with meaningless ramblings so I suggest you come back when you've gathered your thoughts to request a formal meeting or better yet, do not come back at all." She said in a demeaningly cold tone of voice as she stared down the black haired man that had been the cause of her inner frustration. Silver rose to her feet as the explosion rattled the room, pressing her forefingers to small buttons on the chunky red bracelets on her arms until they extended, shifting into their natural form of crimson gauntlets, covering her entire forearms and knuckles. As the dust cleared her eyes snapped to the grease-like stain of a man sitting on the table. "Seems kinda foolish to reveal your entire plan to a room full of wizards who can kick your ass." She remarked, smirking at the man. It had been too stuffy in the meeting, now she had the chance to do something she was good at. "I don't know what the hell you plan to accomplish, we don't have this Diamyth whatever, so you're shit out of luck. But..." Silver said, her grin widening as an audible clicking noise echoed through the room. Her right gauntlet had caught ablaze, the woman perfectly comfortable with the warmth it radiated. "If you don't listen to the reasonings of Miss Alice, we will have a problem I am perfectly comfortable with solving." There was determination in the crimson eyes, backing her vulgar dialect. Something similar to annoyance and frustration stirs inside Samarra at the sight of Kladenets in front of her. She had had one too many distasteful experiences with this man, and the fact that he would be so brash as to interrupt her meeting with his semantic saturation of this man Aion and his power. She grew rather irritated with the exchange between this unannounced S Class Mage and the man who calls himself “Darkness”, finding their lack of respect towards the Alliance masters and the meeting inadmissible; giving her a mental note that she wished to discuss with the other leaders about the structure of the alliance later on. She sat up straight in her chair with her arms crossed as Kladenets went on to mention his plan to take over Earthland in what she found reminiscent of the “evil genius archetype” that took place in the popular movies and novels she had come to enjoy. She kept waiting for the ending ultimatum, but found herself rather disappointed in his lack of consequences at the end of his evil plan explanation. Jeez he can’t even explain his plan in the proper fashion, has he ever read a book or seen a movie?! It always goes: bad guy breaks in, gives tragic or substantial back story as to reason he came, explains his evil plan, demands the final ‘missing piece’ that he needs to complete his plan, then gives ultimatum. He could have at least thrown in an ‘or else…’ at the end! ''Samarra thinks to herself, making their current situation synonymous with one of her favorite genres. She shakes off her mental banter in favor of tuning back into the conversation and taking note of the potential seriousness of the situation, as those who act on impulse are always the more difficult ones to contain; despite the ease of predicting their next chaotic move. As Silver finished her taunt, Samarra always admiring the women’s sense of keen battle spirit, she knew that Kladenets would probably not have come alone and she wanted to be sure they knew of the potential hidden factors at play in the room despite her not sensing anyone else nearby. “No need to be so eager Silver,” Samarra said calmly, despite the fact that she wanted to join the girl’s side in taking down this shell of a man, “I am sure the guards that Kladenets brought along with him would not take kindly to you hurting him.” She said with a coy smile, aiming to bait him into revealing the validity of such statements, should this break out into a brawl. Her eyes narrowed and her tone got a bit more sarcastic as she began to continue her taunts, “Despite your incessant rambling, you fail to mention details that are crucial to obtaining what you want. You did not explain what this Diamyth is, so how do you expect to get it from us..? Regardless of what this object is, we cannot give it to you and your brother so you can carry out your so-called Project Ether, because we must look out for the well being of the people. And frankly your points of killing off several races and species, as well as banishing nearly everyone, is not really a strong argument to convince us to do what you ask. So I must agree with my fellow Masters, your intrusion is unacceptable here and so I ask that you please take your leave.” "You shouldn't be so mad at Nikolai's action. He had ever intention of asking for this Alliance's help. However I gave him orders not to do it. If he didn't listen, well you all already know the result. Besides none of you can do anything." Kladenets stood on the table, and point to the Diamyth, Carlito. " That man is the Diamyth, which in my people's ancient language means the Key. The Key to all Worlds. I need him is all you need to understand. So give me him, and I won't destroy anymore guilds. Pantheon is gone and all the 10,000 citizens of Aconite Town are dead. I am possessing this body to have this discussion. You cannot win. Destroy this body and I will just possess another one. So just give me Carlito. He is the one thing I want. Understand this, refuse and Earthland First World War will begin. So what is all of your answers? Keep in mind Nikolai was defeated, I already have him." Kladenets waited for their reply. Alice rose to a standing position, feeling her annoyance at the man's buffoonish words and actions building, utterly unamused by his egotism. "You seem quick to defend him. What does it matter to you how we view Pantheon's guild master? If I am to be honest, his defeat comes at no surprise to me. I knew the man little, but he was obviously arrogant beyond a doubt, not at all unlike yourself. Your plan sounds so half-cocked and yet you seem so certain none of us can do anything and worse still you boast so shamelessly that it is making me sick to my stomach. It would be laughable if it wasn't so disgusting. This alliance will give you nothing, but if your claims are true and you've taken the life of even a single citizen of Fiore, then I can assure you that not only will you gain nothing but that we will see to it that you lose everything. I care not for your threats, nor for you, a coward who hides behind others while claiming to have strength. I have heard enough folly and indiscretion for one day, leave my sight before the less patient of us become as fed up with this tomfoolery as I am, " Alice said, her cold tone carrying hints of indignation. Samarra turns to Alice, her irritation rising as well with the continuation of Kladenet's disruption and his refusal to follow their simple instruction. "Alice, don't you find it endearing how Kladenets here had the politeness to come and ask us to help in his plan for world conquest? What a kind and thoughtful man to have invited himself to our meeting to obtain one single person, rather than have taken him by himself like a naughty boy!" Samarra words dripping with sarcasm towards the repugnant man still up on the table, using it as a pathetic means to convey that he was somehow above them. A false smile was still painted on her face as she turned back towards Kladenets, yet her eyes awoke with an intense burning gaze that showed her intent to show no restraint should Kladenets refuse their request for the fourth time now. "Listen Kladenets, we will tell you once more; and don't worry, I will say it slow so you can better understand: Leave... Here... Now... You got that? I care not of Nikolai's intention to contact us, for it came after his initial voyage to a land where he knew his actions would cost innocent lives; something that clearly goes against the rules set forth by this alliance. So your use of him as a threat, or bargaining chip is pointless." Samarra's anger rises to the point where she is speaking through her teeth at the thought of Kladenets so needlessly killing 10,000 innocent lives within their own border. "The fact that you threaten war upon us and killed so many innocent lives is the most repugnant and detestable behavior I have seen by a man who calls himself a King. So I guess I should thank you... You've dug your own grave now. So thank you for saving us the trouble of doing so. I hope you're choking on the blood of your unprovoked slaughter, because that will be the last thing you taste if you do not leave this instant." Valencia, who had remained silent in her shock at the destruction and the dimwitted man's outburst, also stood though her rise was silent until she set her gaze on the man who called himself Kladenets. "What a doltish buffoon we have before us. You ever so rudely burst into our meeting, through the walls no less you uncivilized brute, and then proceed to reveal your plans to a group of people who are gladly willing to kick your ass? Come now, are you really so insane to think you could defeat us all?" She stopped for a moment to unsheathe on of the blades at her waist before continuing. "As of the matter of your pointless slaughter, I do believe that justifies any of our actions so if I were you I would shut that ugly little mouth of yours before I come over there and cut off that repugnant tongue of yours and allow you to choke on the hideous, ineptly worded and horrendously justified threats you have the audacity to spew." The pleasant smile on her face became no match for the wrath in her eyes and it twisted itself into a look more similar to an animal baring its fangs. William had been sitting back in his chair until Kladenets had bursted into the room. He bolted up from his chair, wondering how he had not been able to sense this man. He watched as Silver engaged the demonic figure, and prepared to fight himself, covering his forearms in his earthen armor. In contrast, Jason stayed seated in his seat, just outside the oval the table of masters created. He didn't think he would need to get involved in a fight against one man, taking on twelve of the strongest Mages in Ishgar. Vivian the guild ace of Purple Phoenix had been filling in her Guild master's spot at the round table while he was dealing with an announced business trip. Normally Vivian's more aggressive tendencies come to play with this many strong mages nearby but this time she decided to reserve herself, even after Kladenets sudden appearance did not rouse her rowdy nature from the chair merely standing and holding her Halberd '''Windbreaker' over her shoulders just waiting for an excuse to show off why she's called the Raging Oni of Purple Phoenix. Kladenets was knocked through the table. The body he was in had a broken eye socket. "Haha, you all are fools with a pathetic sense of right and wrong. There isn't anything wrong or right. Or a positive, negative, or neutral standing in this world. You all would rather be ruled by the whims of fickle gods, the beastly nature of dragons, or the corrupt machinations of demons. You all should consider this. The One Magic was neither godly or demonic. Those beings changed the state of Magic. Most humans use the original version of Magic. Pure from other entities influences. Isn't that better? No gods, dragons, demons, that act superior to humans? Isn't equality better; no one would be great, powerful, or famous because we would standing only in relation to each other. You think anyone does anything to be seen as good or bad? No. Any creator always makes lesser beings and things to make themselves large; to be great. To be supreme. Even your alliance is proof of that, if it was an alliance than no one person would hold power over each other." "It's ego; everyone wants to be big. Not me. All I want is equality among everyone. So removing all those above use, war will stop. Now give me Carlito, his Magic that only he can possess will give me the Key to the World of the New One Magic. If you refuse, the last Great War between Ishgar and Alakitasia will seem like a passing threat. You know I could just possess Carlito or infect any one of you. Not a single person among you is completely free of their darkness. I can possess anything with darkness in their soul." Kladenets pointed at Carlito. Samarra scoffs in the fickle nature of his argument as she crosses her arms in front of her. "Please excuse me, but didn't you just say that your plan was to retain the power of this new 'One Magic' and becomes 'Earthland Eternal Mage King for all time'..." Samarra questions with a raise of her eyebrow. "Now you go and speak of equality among mages where we all stand level on the same field? I'm sorry, but I am not one to listen to the words of such a fickle and capricious man. The fact of the matter still stands that you aim to cause a mass genocide of entire species so that you can stand atop their corpses as put yourself above any of those who defy you. Now tell me how that rings out as equality?" Samarra begins to stand up and move toward where Carlito was, positioning herself between the mage and the intruder. "I will say you are right about one thing. This alliance isn't a place of equality. Each of us has our own unique abilities and freedoms that make us stand out as individuals. But we act as one democratic mind, giving the freedom to speak one's own opinions, and making decisions as a collective. Where as you function as a single entity bent on making a decision for the entire world based on your greed and desire for power. Having no grief or second thought to wiping out hundreds of thousands of lives in what you call 'equality'. Now that is something I cannot stand for. So there is no way in hell I am letting you succeed." Samarra says as her eyes narrow in anger on Kladenets. William walked forward to stand next to Samarra. "I can see his thoughts, and he is sincere in his beliefs, how ever hypocritical they may be. A driven man is the most dangerous kind." Earth continued to cover his body. His magic manipulation allowed him to shave off any form of manipulation. "Approach with caution." "Ya'know what? I'm done with you." Silver said, anger apparent on her face, standing tall. Although she did not share their eloquent speech, she did have one thing that stood on par with them, the ability to fight. "I guess that means that someone's got to deal with it." She took a step onto the table herself, cursing the fact that she decided to make the least bit of effort to look presentable. The long skirt she wore was going to get in her way due to what she was about to do. Silver took another step, standing in close proximity to Klandenets. "GO TO HELL!" She exclaimed, before rotating her left hip backward, balling her right fist and releasing, thrusting forward to deliver a powerful cross to his stomach. Then quickly returning to a neutral position, awaiting his retaliation with knees bent and fists raised. Kladenets took another hit. However it didn't matter, as he simply was using another Mage's body as clothes. It doesn't hurt the owner of the clothes get torn. "Scum, you failed to understand the simple point. "King" is just one word. I want to be the Absolute as a need of evil necessity. Once there is one common object of hatred of fear, all agree to remove it. If it's eternal, than all will move positively into the future forever. I want to be hated, to give back the true potential of the human race not this disease infection." Kladenets had their answer, and he knew how to get what he wanted. So he left the body, he was possessing. A darkness left the mage's mouth, eyes, and ears. It spoke one last thing before it passed through the walls. "Your demise is assured, live in the fear of your choice." The entire building had holes, and it emitted a feeling of despair and hatred from Kladenets' Dark Magic. The Mage he was possessing was attacked so much it looked like a mass of roadkill after Kladenets left the body. Carlito came and looked at his dead guild member, he couldn't even tell who it was aside from the guildmark. "This is not even a modicum of his cruelty that is to come. This level of cruelty is his persona on a good day."